A roller mill that grinds a solid fuel, such as coal, supplied to a rotary table using a roller has been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for forming the roller into a cross-sectional shape so as to make a contact surface pressure of a grinding portion between the roller and the table uniform.